NeverEnding Dream
by xxDawnxOfxHopexx
Summary: The horrible demons, the Kijo, are back after over 200 years of being trapped inside a pendant and they want revenge. It's up to Amaterasu, and several others, to defeat them and save Nippon from utter destruction. More inside, WakaAmmy, OCs. PAUSED!
1. Introduction: The Storm

**Never-Ending Dream**

Summary (Full): Over two hundred years ago the Kijo, four horrible demons, ruled the lands of Nippon with their legions of vicious demons. Then the celestials chose several people who sealed the demons within the Akai Pendent and from then on it was passed down through the generations, keeping this great evil from once again taking Nippon. However, two years after Lady Rao gave it to her apprentice, Aki, the young girl broke it and the Kijo were set free.  
It's been a year since then and the Kijo have already taken most of Nippon. The gods have finally decided it's time for divine intervention. They send Amaterasu down to work with a group of about fifteen other people, it's not up to them to destroy the Kijo and save Nippon, and if they can't, then all hope is lost.  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: **MAJOR OC WARNING!** Don't like, don't read! Humammy and humanafied versions of other gods. Don't Like, Don't read! **SPOILER WARNING!** There, you can't say I didn't warn you.  
Pairings: AmmyXWaka, OkiXOC, KaiXOC (That's all that I know of for now)  
Disclaimer:  
Okami, All of its characters and all of the places © Clover & Capcom  
Everything Else © Me

* * *

**Introduction: The Storm**

The sky above Nippon was painted a gloomy gray color by the storm clouds festering over the land. There were few sounds; one was the rustling sound of the cold autumn wind that blew throughout the land. Another, though it could hardly be heard, was the sound of things moving about within a house in Sei'an City.

The house sat between the commoner's quarter and the aristocratic quarter of the city and had been know two years ago as the place of residence for the beautiful priestess, Lady Rao, loved and respected as a powerful healer and a strong fighter of evil throughout Ryoshima Coast. Unfortunately, two years ago the beautiful priestess had died, along with Sei'an City's ruler, Queen Himiko. Rao was killed by the evil demon of Oni Island, Ninetails, and then the demon took over her body to fool everyone and soon take Himiko out as well. That, however, was a different story. The house was known now as the place of residence for the Hashiri(1) Family, who weren't really a family, but a group of people who were close as any family you'd ever seen.

A figure stood inside of the house. The figure was short and obviously that of a female's, which of the girls that currently lived inside the house it was, was uncertain. The girl light a candle and looked around the room slowly, running her fingers along the chain of the necklace she was wearing sleepily. She couldn't remember what the necklace was for at all, or who had given it to her or anything about it.

_"Never take it off…" _

That's all she could remember hearing about the necklace…

Rain began to fall from the sky, slowly at first and growing fast and faster until it ran fell in large buckets of water. Memories were brought back by the drumming sound of the rain upon the roof, why did she keep the necklace if that's all it held for her? Memories, horrible and vivid memories were all that the necklace kept for her. Memories of faces, faces of people who had meant something to her.

_"It's very valuable and breakable that I never go anywhere without it. I want you to keep it on at all times…Never take it off…"_

Memories of what happened two years ago, the white wolf, the Poncle, the death of one of her closest friends. Horrible, vivid memories of her, memories of Lady Rao, of Queen Himiko, of that fox, that impostor, that demon. The memory of her queen on the floor, dead and gone forever. Memories of believing her teacher was the horrible evil she swore she was trying to defeat. Memories of Issun telling her that Rao was dead and lost forever. Memories of being given the heavy burden of Sei'an City. If they were all so horrible, why did she keep them?

_"She'd taught you almost everything she could before she died; you're ready to take this job. Sei'an needs you, we all need you."_

_"…Never take it off…"_

Did she keep them because they were the only memories she had of the people she had once loved? Two years ago she had lost everything but her three closest friends. She lost Lady Rao, she lost Queen Himiko, she lost Commander Waka, she lost Issun and Amaterasu, and she lost her naïve personality. Even though they were horrible, the memories were all she had of what she had lost, but the memories drilled a hole into her chest.

_"You are an amazing priestess. I trust that someday you will be as great as Rao and that you will defend Sei'an will your life as she does."_

_"…Never take it off…"_

_"If something is hurting you, throw it out the door…"_

If something is hurting you, throw it out the door. She slid her hands to the back of her neck, unable to remember the other reason that she kept the necklace. Whoever had given it to her had trusted her with their most prized possession but she could no longer keep it as the pain it brought to her was unbearable. She pushed the door open and walked into the rain, looking up to the sky before slowly unclasping the necklace.

_"…You're ready, I know you will do what you must to protect this city and yourself…" _

_"Never take it off…"_

_"It means the world to me…"_

_"If something is hurting you, throw it out the door…"_

She looked at the maroon crystal pendent of the necklace, her sad face reflected back at her in the depths of the crystal. She closed her eyes and twirled the necklace before releasing it and sending it soaring through the air. All her memories of Rao, of Queen Himiko, of Waka, of Issun, of Amaterasu, were gone. All of them, about to be shattered. The crystal dream she had lived in, about to be broken.

All of it would finally be gone…

_"I've decided I'll take you in as my apprentice, if it's really what you want."_

All of the moments…

_"Don't let what they say about you hurt you; you're as great as you think you are…"_

All of the meetings…

_"I am Queen Himiko; it is a pleasure to meet you."_

All of the faces…

_"Rao must have sent you. I'm Waka, what does she need?"_

All the names…

_"The name's Issun! This here is Amaterasu, she's the sun goddess and she just defeated the dreaded Orochi!"_

All of the pain…

_"Queen Himiko…she's dead…and Rao did it."_

All of the sorrow…

_"Rao…is gone…we're so sorry."_

All of it…

_"I will protect Sei'an City if it kills me! I promised Lady Rao and Queen Himiko!"_

Would be gone forever…

_"We don't know…where he is…he just left and hasn't returned yet."_

And she'd never be able to get it back…

_"…You're ready to do this."_

The crystal fell through the sky never to be saved. In her mind it was too late, everything was already gone. Everything but a single memory, the most important one that had been the back of her mind since Rao's death.

_"This necklace is one of my most important possessions; I've never even let anyone see it. I want you to have it…it is very valuable and very breakable…never take it off…"_

_"Why, Rao, why is it so important?"_

_"This necklace holds a great evil inside of the crystal that was sealed there by my ancestors, a great woman named Hotaru(2) and three others, Daisuke(3), Yukihime(4) and Matsura(5). Inside are four demons called the Kijo(6), Kousetsu(7), Shiokaze(8), Hinabi(9) and Yochi(10) must never be set free from this necklace or we'll all be doomed. You must never take it off; the fate of the world now rests with you."_

The shatter sounded when the maroon crystal hit the hard, cold, wet ground and the young, wet girl staggered backwards, finally remembering why she had kept the necklace and the memories for the past two years.

The world grew dark, everything was black and the only thing that sounded through her mind was the sound of the crystal shattering over and over and over again. She had let Rao down and now, everyone else was going to pay for her mistake.

A large growling sound came from where the crystal had landed and four great spirits rose up into the air and began circling before shooting off into in four different directions, one to the north, one to the south, one to the east and one to the west. The ground began to shake and then, all was still.

Everyone would pay for her stupidity because there was no one left that could save them. Rao was gone. Himiko was gone. Amaterasu was gone. Waka was gone. Everyone was gone but herself, and all she could do was sit in the rain, looking up at the sky, amazed with what she had done…wondering if anyone would ever forgive her…praying for a miracle…hoping the gods would forgive her. She had no clue that somewhere many miles away, that small poncle from two years ago was telling the sun goddess everything he had just seen…

* * *

1 - Hashiri: Season Of The Year  
2 - Hotaru: Firefly  
3 - Daisuke: DAI Great, SUKE Help  
4 - Yukihime: YUKI Snow, HIME Princess  
5 - Masami: MASA Become, MI Beautiful  
6 - Kijo: Demoness, Witch (hahaha)  
7 - Kousetsu: Snowfall  
8 - Shiokaze: Sea Breeze  
9 - Hanabi: Fireworks  
10 - Yochi: Earth

Hey everyone! DawnOfHope here, in case you didn't know. This is/was my first Okami fanfic but I've done some revisions on it and such so that I could repost it! So I hope that everyone who had previously enjoyed this story will PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE add this version to your favorites/alerts because I will no longer be posting on my other account. This is my way of giving my stories a new, fresh start! Hope you all like it.  
Btw: The intro has hardly/not changed at all. So this doesn't have to be read by those who have already read the story. **HOWEVER** if you have not read the story the intro is **EXTREMELY **important and I highly suggest that you read it, please. Thank you!  
Much Love,  
Dawn/Chastity


	2. Chapter 1: Ending Peace

Chapter 1! I'm sorry again about the slightly slow and confuzzling introduction. It will soon all make much more sense. I was trying to do one of those cool, creepy sorts of intros without giving away any names and such. I personally am really proud of my intro! So I hope you guys continue to read!  
Pairings: WakaAmmy, OkiOC, KaiOC  
Disclaimer:  
All Places + Original Okami Characters © Capcom & Clover  
Ichiro's General Existance © My Friend Ishi-Chan  
Kari, Ichiro's Appearance and Past, Asuka, Natsu, Aki, Hoshi, Nasanori © Me

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ending Peace**

It'd been a year since everything had happened, the necklace being broken, the demons being released, everything and in one short year demons had begun to overrun the land. Demons that no one had seen before, not Issun or even Waka, who had returned to Sei'an after being gone for two and a half long years. Amaterasu on the other hand was still no where to be found at all and the sun above shone dimly through the thick gray clouds above. Very few places remained safe; the Dragon Palace protected by the great sea around it, Sei'an City protected by many people within, Kusa Village protected by the Satomi Five and Kamiki Village protected by the Wood Sprite Sakuya.

Shinshu Field and other places were safe for travel but the presence of the demons there seemed to take the very life out of you. It was safe but not for the people who lived in these places, for most of them were now dead or no longer living there. The demons had taken many lives and destroyed many homes and the gods were finally ready to do something about it. If they didn't soon, the people would lose faith in them and they wouldn't be able to do anything.

As always the Hashiri House was a mess. One of the members had gone missing while scouting out Ryoshima and another had gone missing while off in Kamui. With two members missing the remaining two were overwhelmed with people and visitors and everything you could possibly think of. Currently, the two were waiting for the arrival of their "guests". A group of two that consisted of a prophet and a poncle; however this time the group was more than likely going to include a very important wolf.

Aki(1) sighed harshly; it was punishment from the gods she could almost swear on it. They were punishing her for not listening to Lady Rao's instructions; they were punishing her for allowing the Akai(2) pendent to shatter. Then again, two months ago, Waka finally returned home but not for long. He ordered a young girl named Atsuko(3) to protect Aki and Natsu(4) and then left once again, without telling anyone where he was headed.

A young girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and striking golden eyes entered the room. Her hair was in a strange ponytail that looked like a chain of some sorts and she was dressed in soft yellows and browns. "My Lady, they're here, shall I let them in?" She asked slowly, her eyes looking at the young priestess who sat in front of her.

The priestess was dressed in yellows and oranges; she had short brown hair and soft brown eyes that were devoid of hope. "Yes, Atsuko please let them in." She said slowly.

"Yes, Lady Aki." Atsuko said loud and clear before giving Aki a look of pity. The young priestess had been working to keep order in Sei'an and had been failing for some reason. Waka and Aki were the only two who cared for Atsuko when she came crawling into Sei'an, her parents both dead and her brother missing. She turned to leave so she could show the group inside.

The group consisted of three people, a poncle, and a wolf. The wolf was a beautiful shade of white with crimson markings all down her fur. The poncle was sitting on the wolf's head with his eyes focused on Atsuko who was smirk on his face as he stared at her; she gave him only a glare and turned to the other two. They were dressed similar to each other, on Aki had met and the other she had not. The man was dressed in a pink top and purple pants, he was Tao Master Waka. The other was a woman who looked strangely like Waka. She wore a pink shirt and a long, dark purple skirt. Her black hair was in a similar style to Waka's but she sported no hat. Strapped to her side was a sword but she carried no flute. Finally standing next to Waka was another girl with long bluish colored hair and her sharp blue eyes watched Atsuko carefully, this was Lady Natsu, who Atsuko knew very well.

"Right this way." Atsuko lead the group to the room that Aki was in and smiled, "Lady Aki." She said slowly.

Aki glanced up at the group and her eyes locked with the wolf who gazed at her with sharp eyes before sitting down. Waka sat in a chair next to her and the girl sat next to him. Natsu and Atsuko were the last to sit down, both of them gazing at Aki with intense eyes waiting for her to speak to them.

"Great Goddess Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother of all the gods, it is wonderful to see you have finally returned to us from the Celestial Plain, I hope you and the other gods can forgive me for my horrible mistake." Aki started. Amaterasu barked at Aki who smiled, "Thank you." She said before continuing, "Issun, great Celestial Envoy, it is good to see you in Sei'an again after three long years."

"It's great ta see you're alive and well too, Aki." Issun said jumping up and down slightly on Amaterasu's head.

"Waka, you have been away for so long, this is the first time I've seen you in three years. You've brought someone with you I see, would you mind telling me where you've been?" Aki asked slowly.

"Aki, forgive me fore being away for so long." Waka began to tell her what he had done with Amaterasu in the Celestial Plain before stopping, "After we restored the Plain, I went back home to the Moon Tribe's city where I was born and…no one was there of course but I had my reasons…as for this young lady, this is Hoshi(5), who is my second-in-command now." He said slowly.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you Hoshi. I am Aki and I'm sure you've met the others here, this is Atsuko and Natsu. If you need anything while you're in Sei'an just ask us and we'll help you out." Aki said grinning at Hoshi who bowed her head.

"Thank you, Priestess Aki." Hoshi said softly, her voice was melodic and beautiful.

"Waka, would you tell me the news you have come with?" Aki asked.

"After I left Sei'an for the second time, I journeyed to Kamiki Village and then around most of Nippon. Hoshi went to the places I could not, including Kamui, Ryoshima Coast and Hana Valley." Waka turned to Hoshi, "What news do you bring from Kamui, yes let's start there."

Hoshi looked at the others and sighed softly, "I fear that…" She started, "Wep'keer has fallen, four months ago one of their leaders, Samickle was killed by a demon wolf working under Kousetsu, the lord of Ice and Illness. After, a young Onia warrior named Oki took over, but shortly after most of the onia left Kamui in fear their beloved homeland was doomed and if they remained they would be as well. These onia were lead to Hana Valley by Tuskle."

"Ah! So this means that Hana Valley is once again suitable for living." Aki said, "Finally some good news reaches my ears, we have another stronghold. Continue please, my lady."

"After, many of the onia who remained in Kamui died. I fear that when I went there Oki, Ichiro, Kai and Lika were all that remained, luckily their race hasn't been driven into extinction as most now live in Hana Valley, awaiting the day they'll be allowed to return to Kamui. Oki insisted on taking Lika to Hana Valley and then said something about finding someone. I think he's going to be headed towards Kamiki soon." Hoshi continued slowly.

"Kamiki Village remains safe, as does Kusa Village and hopefully Dragon Palace. Shinshu Field isn't nearly as bad off as Ryoshima Coast; however the demons seem to be looking for certain people. It's safe to travel if you move fast and in large groups." Waka said slowly, "From what I've heard the worse places to be are Kamui, Agata Forest, Taka Pass, and Ryoshima Coast."

"What is our course of action is the only question that remains." Atsuko said slowly, "Also how do we defeat these demons? It seems they get more powerful with every passing day."

Waka looked down at Amaterasu and Issun opening his mind; it was one of the best ways to communicate, through though. _"What is our course of action? Atsuko is right, these demons are growing stronger with each day that passes and soon we won't be able to eliminate them."_

Amaterasu looked up at Waka and whined, making it clear she wasn't sure what to do at all. "Waka, I have an idea." Hoshi said slowly. "I've been studying while I was on my trip and it seems that the demons are looking for something or even someone. In Taka Pass they come nearer and nearer to Kusa Village but they are ignoring other places like the Sparrow's Inn. While I was in Kamui, Lika told me that while she and Kai were scouting the area in northern Kamui near Wawku Shrine, when she heard the voice of the demons, they told her and Kai to bring them Yukihime and there would be peace…"

Issun froze up, "K-Kari…" He stammered shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know what the demons want in Agata Forest but…in Ryoshima Coast, well, from what I have been told it seems as though they are also looking to for someone…"

Amaterasu barked before looking at Waka, _"Waka, I know what we need to do. You, Issun and I all need to get to Kamiki Village before Oki and the others do. It is very important that we make it there, meaning well have to leave very soon. Tell Hoshi to go to Kusa Village and tell her to look for a blind girl by the name of Nasanori and bring Nasanori back to Sei'an then have her wait for our return."_

"Amaterasu, Issun and I will be returning to Kamiki Village and we must leave soon. Hoshi, I need you to go to Kusa Village and look for a girl by the name of Nasanori. Bring her back to Sei'an and then wait for our return." Waka said looking at the others. "Aki, Natsu, Atsuko, stay here and protect Sei'an as well as you can, we'll return shortly." Waka said standing up.

Aki nodded, looking uneasy, "Good luck." She yelled as Amaterasu, Waka and Issun all ran off. Hoshi followed, taking off after them and Aki returned to her work.

"Ma'am, what would you like me to do while we wait?" Atsuko asked looking at Aku with uneasy eyes.

"Go back to patrolling the city." Aki yawned slightly.

"Yes, Lady Aki." Atsuko sighed deeply glancing at Aki, it seemed as though everything was going to simply remain the same for them after all. Atsuko longed for a day when she'd see some action again. It was all so dull and dreary about the city, even though the land was infested with demons all that was happening was normal, boring city life. Atsuko glanced at Aki who waved her off and finally turned to leave groaning slightly. It was just so boring.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Oki looked up at the sky in Hana Valley, panting slightly as he fell onto his back to relax. The area was finished and safe for the rest of the onia who would be staying there until Kamui was safe again. Oki wondered, however, if Kamui would ever be safe again, if life there would ever be the same like it was. If he'd ever be able to do what he used to with all the people who were gone rebuilding in Wep'keer wouldn't be easy.

There was so much that had been lost, Samickle had been killed, most of the village was burnt to the ground, and her. She was gone. Oki felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought about it and glared viciously at the clouds above him. She was gone from Kamui but she was in Nippon and he would find her if it was the end of him. He had to find her, so much depended on it.

Oki felt sick to his stomach as he thought about it and sighed closing his eyes. There was a slight breeze in the air that blew over his body cooling him off. He had just cleared much of Hana Valley so that his kind as safe but it had taken a bit of a toll on him as he felt dizzy and weak but he wouldn't dare admit it out loud. A young boy with an otter mask came dashing up, her had shirt black hair and sharp blue eyes and was followed by Kai.

"Oki, are you ready to leave?" Kai asked keeping her tone at its normal, comforting level.

"Yeah…Ichiro is the area clear?" Oki asked struggling to stand.

"Yes, Kai and I have cleared the area. Are you sure you're ready to go and look for Kari? It won't be easy, Nippon is huge." Ichiro(6) said shivering slightly when he said his sister's name. Hikari, more widely known as simply Kari, had left Kamui about two years ago when a young priestess and Herbologist named Fuyu had told her she was ill and the only way to fix it was leaving Kamui. Oki had had his mind set on finding her for several months and was hoping to find a way to see her at least once more in his life.

"Yes." Oki said falling backwards to the ground, coughing slightly.

"Oki…you don't seem ready…" Kai said softly.

"I'm fine." Oki growled grabbing Ichiro's arm and using it to stand.

"Oki, Kari always told you not to push yourself so far. You just cleared out half of Hana Valley on your own, there is no way you could be fine…" Ichiro said slowly, "I think that…we should rest here for at least a day and then set out." He said slowly.

"Alright…" Oki sighed before letting Ichiro and Kai help him back to the others.

They ate a slow dinner, sitting a distance from the others. "Ichiro, I'm worried about Oki…" Kai said slowly looking at Ichiro who watched Oki eat in silence, hardly moving and not making a sound at all. "I mean…he's always quiet like this but…don't you think that this is strange behavior even for him?"

"No…actually, Kai. Oki and I both need to see her again. It's starting to get to his head just how much…just how much he needs her…" Ichiro shrugged, "I'm not sure…" He said slowly, "But don't worry, Oki'll be alright."

"Kay…" Kai said slowly lying down and falling asleep.

Ichiro did the same before looking up at Oki, "You should sleep too…or we won't be able to leave tomorrow either." He said slowly, yawning.

Oki nodded slowly and lay down, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

The group woke early the next morning, told Tuskle they were leaving and were off, heading straight towards Kamiki Village.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

There was a light breeze in Kusa village as Nasanori(7) stood in her usual white kimono letting the wind blow through her hair. There was always something so peaceful about the wind in her hair and no matter what she always felt so at home when she could feel the wind. There was a peaceful aura around Kusa as Nasanori stood there leaning on her staff slightly, her glossy blue eyes staring out over the small village.

_"Nasanori, Fuse is looking for you." _Nasanori jumped slightly and turned to gaze upon the dog that stood behind her. It was a green colored pointer who was gazing at her with unwavering eyes that seemed to sparkle slightly. _"Nasanori?"_ He asked and then barked.

"OH! Rei!" Nasanori gasped. "Sorry, I'm a little spacey right now, I can't really think straight. You know how I get when I'm out in the wind…it just calms me down." Nasanori didn't know what the dog looked like, which made her feel somewhat sad but she knew that the dog was bigger than some of the others and she knew his general shape, she could see him almost clearly as the wind blew over his form.

It was true, she could see perfectly through the wind around her but she never knew why. There was something about the wind that helped her see, she could tell see best during wind storms when most others couldn't see well at all. Of course, she'd never seen colors and couldn't describe anyone perfectly but she could still see and she could still fight.

_"It's alright, Nasanori." _Rei stated, _"But Princess Fuse is looking for you. You're worrying Shin being up here all alone."_

Nasanori snorted, Shin was always worried about her. He treated her as though she was his pup and he was always looking out for her. It wasn't a bad thing; it was simply that she wasn't happy that everyone babied her because she couldn't see. Though with not being able to see she had other talents, and one was that she was one of the few who could speak with and understand the Satomi Warriors, Princess Fuse was the other.

_"Are you coming, Nasanori?"_ Rei asked slowly.

"Oh! Yes, I'm coming." Nasanori said turning to Rei who lead her down from the entrance to Gale Shrine. She smiled lightly as she walked after the dog; they were really her only friends, Fuse and the Kusa Five. She'd like to find other people who respected her the way they did but she doubted she ever would. They believed in her when others didn't or found her strange.

_"Nasanori! Where have you been?" _Shin asked bounding up to Nasanori who kneeled forward and stroked the dog's fur. _"I was worried sick about you!" _

"I know, I know, Shin…" Nasanori said slowly, "I should go to Gale Shrine without having one of you with me. I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes, the dog was overreacting. Of the Kusa Five, Shin babied her most. It was probably because he was the one who found her lost in Gale Shrine when she was very young. They found no parents and so she grew up with Fuse and the dogs, Shin being the one who constantly looked after her.

Fuse then walked up to Nasanori and gave a slight smile, not that Nasanori could see it. "The dogs and I were very worried about you, Nasanori. You'd been up there for hours." She stated calmly. Fuse knew that Nasanori could take care of herself but it was dangerous to wander around alone even for the strongest fighters.

"How is everything, Fuse?" Nasanori asked bringing herself to her full height.

"Not good, Taka Pass is growing worse and worse, it simply isn't safe for those within it. I'm thinking about taking some of the Kusa Five and fighting the demons but I don't want to leave Kusa unprotected." Fuse said slowly looking troubled.

"I'll go out to Taka Pass and bring everyone that's there out and into the Village." Nasanori said slowly, "You know I'm more than able to fight a few demons."

_"No!"_ Shin protested viciously against Nasanori's suggestion.

"I think this time…Shin is right, Nasanori." Fuse said slowly, "I don't think it's wise of you to go into Taka Pass at all."

"I can fight!" Nasanori insisted.

"That's not the point." Fuse stated.

"I don't see any point!"

"It's not safe for you. Remember the other week when I sent you into Taka Pass, you were nearly killed." Fuse stated sharply, "You're not going."

"Fine!" Nasanori snapped and turned on toe marching back up to the shrine. A sharp gust of wind prevented anyone who wanted to keep their feet on the ground from following. Nasanori grumbled as she marched to the shrine and returned to her cliff that overlooked the village. She gazed down, knowing very well that she could jump down and end it all at that moment, or she could try but the wind would always blow too hard and carry her back to ground.

_"Nasanori the others are just worried about you."_ Ko walked up behind Nasanori and sat down next to the troubled girl, _"They simply want to help you."_

"I don't really care anymore. I want to be treated like I'm worth something." Nasanori sighed deeply.

_"You are which is why Shin and Fuse are worried about you. If they lost you they'd lose so much more than you believe."_ Ko said slowly.

"Right…" Nasanori sighed, "Maybe soon someone will come and take me away from this horrible place." She whispered. "Someday."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

A young girl stood on the sacred deck in Kamiki Village, gazing out at Konohana her eyes shimmering with tears as she did. She shook her head, trying to blink the tears out of her pale blue eyes but failed in doing so. She continued to uneasily stare at the beautiful and slowly withering tree. The light breeze caught her black hair and blew it into her pale face. She wore a long white kimono with red trim and a black sash.

Hikari(8) sighed deeply trying to force her tears from her eyes once again; there was so much she missed about her life growing up in Kamui. All the snow, the beautiful white snow that blanketed the ground and made it seem so beautiful though the land was truly harsh and filled with horrible monsters and demons. She missed playing with the others in the snow and teasing Samickle about how strict he was. She missed helping hunt for food and she missed exploring the little know areas. There was more than that, she missed her friends and she missed Samickle and Kai and Lika but mostly she missed her brother Ichiro. Ichiro, her brother but more than that missed him…Oki…

The moment she remember him she nearly fell to pieces. She dried her eyes quickly, trying to hide how much she missed everyone and everything about Kamui. She shook herself mentally and glanced over her shoulder as Mushi came running up, grabbing her kimono. "Kari(9)! Kari! Kari! Kari! Someone is here and they're looking for you!" The boy yelled. He was followed by his dog, a brownish colored Kai Inu named Hayabusa, well in truth his name was Chu. The dark barked at Hikari who looked over her shoulder quickly.

"Are you crying?" Mushi asked letting go of Hikari's kimono, "Do you miss your home?"

"Yes, Mushi…" Hikari said kneeling down and looking at him before producing a crystal from her kimono, "Here, you keep it, alright?" She said smiling slightly. It was one of the crystals she had found in the beautiful caves of Kamui. The crystal was clear and caught the sunlight perfectly producing a great many colors within it.

"O-Okay!" Mushi said slightly confused as he wrapped his hands around the crystal, "It's very pretty." He said slowly before looking back up to Hikari and smiling, "Anyway! Someone is here! It's an odd group with a little poncle, a tall blonde man with a funny hat and a pretty white wolf!" Mushi said taking Hikari's hand, "Come on!" He led her off.

* * *

1 - Aki: Translates into Autumn  
2 - Akai: Translates into Red  
3 - Atsuko: ATSU Warm OR Kind, KO Child  
4 - Natsu: Translates into Summer  
5 - Hoshi: Translates into Star  
6 - Ichiro: Varrient of Ichirou, ICHI First, ROU Son  
7 - Nasanori: A name a made up I believe. Wow there's a first. Haha  
8 - Hikari: Translates into Light  
9 - Kari: As shortened form of Hikari, a name given to Hikari by Issun who was to lazy to say her full name


End file.
